I'm Sorry
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: A four year Kai and his mother are playing with the snow in the back garden of their home, but what happens to cause her to apologize to him so much? Oneshot


Hiya everyone. Here is yet again another story from me. Hope you can enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A 4 year old boy with two toned blue hair sit in the snow in his back garden trying to make a snowman, which kept on tumbling down.

His mother was watching him from the window in the kitchen. She had just finished making dinner and was washing up waiting for her husband to get in.

A smile came to her face as she watched her son yet again rebuild his snowman. She decided to go and help him.

Her feet flattened the white substance leaving a trail of footprints behind her.

The boy turned to look at the person approaching him and smiled as he saw his mum. Her hair like his own, only the darker blue bit reached down to her waist which was tied up and she had a hat upon her head. She knelt beside him and showed him how to do it, starting to make the bottom of it for him.

They laughed as they made it together, it falling down once or twice.

Finally the snowman had been made and was almost as tall as the 4 year old. He added a nose, mouth and eyes while his mother ran in to get a scarf and popped the arms into place.

"Mama," he called which caused her to look up from their creation. She noticed he had a ball of snow in his hand and moments later it had landed on her arm.

Giggling reached her ears as she also scooped up some snow and threw it back.

They ran up and down their spacious garden hiding behind trees and snow covered bushes, trying to evade each others oncoming snowballs.

He could see his mother gathering snow to throw at him and he thought that she couldn't see him, and was about to do the same as her but something caught his eye. He turned to see the rather large frozen pond in the Hiwatari's garden.

He tapped the edge with his foot just in case it cracked before stepping onto the slippery surface and sliding along and around it.

The giggling of her son caught her attention and she looked up to see him slipping and sliding across the frozen pond.

A worried look crossed his mother's features as she didn't know how sturdy the ice was.

"Kai, Kai honey. Could you come off of there please," she called to him.

"No because then you'll hit me with the snowball," he called continuing to slide around, but a cracking noise soon reached their ears.

Kai stood still as he saw the ice slowing cracking around him, giving off a dreadful noise.

"Kai, try not to move too much, it'll only make it worse."

He tried to move forward lightly but that only made it worse.

"Mama, mama help me please," he cried.

"I'm coming," she yelled but as she tried to step on the pond it cracked more only making it worse for him. She ran round to other sides hoping to find a way onto without making him fall, glancing up every now and again making sure that he was still there.

Kai chose to move forward again only to fall through. A loud splash echoed around the garden as she looked up horrified.

"Kai, Kai. Kai can you hear me Kai!" she screamed. His head resurfaced gasping for air, his arms failing around but was then pulled down by the weight of his clothes.

He could feel the freezing cold water biting at his skin through the thick clothes that he was wearing and tried to take his jacket off knowing it would make him lighter, but he just didn't have the strength. Kai kicked as hard as he could to try and resurface the tips of his fingers only making it. Now his lungs were burning for air and bubbles escaped from his nose and mouth.

He finally resurfaced and grabbed a piece of ice that wasn't broken as his mum reached out to grab his hand. She could see it slipping and just managed to grab it before he disappeared again. She dragged her son across the rest of the frozen pond and hugged his freezing body.

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean for you to run on there. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't help you as fell. And I didn't remember not to tell you to go on there. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she apologized to him.

"I, i, i it's o, ok mama, you d, d, d, didn't do it on p, p, p, purpose. It was an a, a, a, accident. I f, f, f, forgive you," he whispered his teeth chattering and he shivering violently.

His mother picked him up and brought him inside, hugging his shivering body tightly.

She quickly changed him and gave him a nice hot bath to try and warm him up before giving him something warm to drink. Once she was convinced that he was warm enough she put him to before, wrapping him up nice and warm before singing him a Russian lullaby her mother had taught her as he fell into a nice deep warm sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed. Aww poor Kai.

Please R&R

Laters


End file.
